A biosensor is a sensor which utilizes a molecule recognizing capacity of a biological material such as microorganisms, enzymes, antibodies, DNA, and RNA and applies a biological material as a molecular discrimination element to quantify a substrate included in a sample liquid. That is, the substrate included in the sample liquid is quantified by utilizing a reaction which is caused when a biological material recognizes an objective substrate, such as an oxygen consumption due to respiration of a microorganism, an enzyme reaction, and a luminous reaction. Among various biosensors, an enzyme sensor has progressively come into practical use, and an enzyme sensor as a biosensor for, for example, glucose, lactic acid, cholesterol, and amino acid is utilized in the medical diagnostics or food industry. This enzyme sensor reduces an electron transfer agent by an electron which is generated by a reaction of a substrate included in a sample liquid as a specimen and enzyme or the like, and a quantification apparatus electrochemically measures a reduction quantity of the transfer agent, thereby performing quantitative analysis of the specimen.
Various models of such biosensor are proposed.
Hereinafter, a biosensor Z as a conventional biosensor will be described.
FIG. 21(a) is an exploded perspective view of a biosensor Z and FIG. 21(b) is a diagram illustrating a I structure of an electrode part formed at the tip of the biosensor Z.
The biosensor Z has its respective members which are bonded in positional relationships shown by dotted lines FIG. 21(a).
The electrode part of the biosensor Z is formed through three printing processes as described below.
In the first process, a silver paste with a high electrical conductivity is printed on an insulating support 1101 by a screen printing method and dried to form electrode lead parts 1102a and 1102b. 
In the second process, a carbon paste is printed on the electrode lead parts 1102a and 1102b and dried to form a counter electrode 1203a and a working electrode 1103b. The working electrode 1103b is located inside the ring-shaped counter electrode 1103a, and the counter electrode 1103a and the working electrode 1103b is in contact with the electrode lead parts 1102a and 1102b, respectively.
In the third process, a insulating paste 1104 as an insulating material is printed on the counter electrode 1103a and the working electrode 1103b and dried to define areas of the counter electrode 1103a and the working electrode 1103b. 
A reagent including enzyme or the like is applied to the counter electrode 1103a and the working electrode 1103b which are formed on the support 1101 as described above, whereby a reagent layer 1105 is formed, and a spacer 1106 having a cutout part 1106a for forming a specimen supply path and a cover 1107 having an air hole 1107a are further laminated thereon and bonded. One end of the cutout part 1106a of the spacer 1106 leads to the air hole 1107a provided in the cover 1107. As shown in FIG. 21(b), the arrangements of the counter electrode 1103a and the working electrode 1103b which are formed on the support 1101 are such that the counter electrode 1103a is located at a position nearest to an inlet 1106b of the specimen supply path and the working electrode 1103b and the counter electrode 1103a are located in the inner part thereof.
A description will be given of a method for quantifying a substrate in a sample liquid in the so-constructed biosensor Z with reference to FIG. 21(b).
The sample liquid (hereinafter, also referred to as “specimen”) is supplied to the inlet 1106b of the specimen supply path in a state where a fixed voltage is applied between the counter electrode 1103a and the working electrode 1103b by a quantification apparatus (hereinafter, also referred to as “measuring device”) connected to the biosensor Z. The specimen is drawn inside the specimen supply path by capillary phenomenon, passes on the counter electrode 1103a nearer to the inlet 1106b, and reaches to the working electrode 1103a, and a dissolution of the reagent layer 1105 is started. At this point of time, the quantification apparatus detects an electrical change occurring between the counter electrode 1103a and the working electrode 1103b, and starts a quantification operation. In this way, the substrate included in the sample liquid is quantified.
Since this biosensor Z has variations in output characteristics for each production lot, it is required to correct variations in the output characteristics in a measuring device for practical use. A conventional method for coping this will be described below.
FIG. 22 is a diagram illustrating a state where the biosensor Z is inserted in a measuring device. Numeral 4115 denotes a measuring device in which the biosensor Z is inserted. Numeral 4116 denotes an opening of the measuring device 4115, into which the biosensor Z is inserted. Numeral 4117 denotes a display part of the measuring device 4115 for displaying a measuring result.
The measuring device 4115 has correction data according to the output characteristics for each production lot, and subjects an output of the biosensor Z to the correction which is required for each production lot to obtain a correct blood sugar level. Therefore, it is required to insert a correction chip (not shown here) which is specified for each production lot into the insertion opening 4116 of the measuring device 4115 before the measurement, thereby designating the required correction data to the measuring device 4115. The correction chip has information about the correction data to be used, and is inserted in the insertion opening 4116, whereby the measuring device 4115 prepares the required correction data. The correction chip taken out from the insertion opening 4116, the biosensor Z is inserted in the opening 4116 of the measuring device 4115, and then the substrate included in a specimen is quantified as described above. The measuring device 4115 to which a correction value is inputted as described above obtains a correct blood sugar level from a measured current value and correction data, and displays the blood sugar level at the display part 4117.
The above-described conventional biosensor Z has problems to be solved.
First, in the biosensor Z, a silver paste, a carbon paste or the like is printed on the support by the screen printing, method and laminated to define the area of the working electrode. Accordingly, the area of the working electrode varies with blurs or sags of various pastes at the printing process, and it is difficult to make the uniform area of the working electrode. In addition, since the electrode structure is composed of three layers, i.e., Ag, carbon, and insulating paste, it is very complicated and requires an advanced printing technique. Further, since the electrode part of the biosensor Z consists of two electrodes, i.e., the working electrode and the counter electrode, when a quantification apparatus connected to the biosensor Z applies a certain voltage between these two electrodes and an electrical change occurs, it detects that the specimen has reached the working electrode and starts measuring. However, it starts the measurement also when an immeasurably slight amount of specimen covers the working electrode. Thus, an incorrect display in the measured value occurs due to the shortage of the specimen quantity. In the biosensor Z, it is required to enhance wettability between a reaction reagent layer and a carbon electrode and improve their adhesion to increase sensor sensitivity. For that purpose, a polishing processing or heat processing to the electrode surface is conventionally performed after the carbon electrode is formed. However, this increases man-day, resulting in an increase in costs, or variations in polishing processing accuracy causes variations in the sensor accuracy. Further, the carbon paste used for the screen printing is generally a composite material which is composed of binder resin, graphite, carbon black, organic solvent and the like, and the paste characteristics are easily changed due to lots of respective raw materials, manufacturing conditions in paste kneading or the like. Therefore, it is required a strict control for mass manufacture of stable sensors, resulting in considerable troubles.
Further, only by applying the reagent on electrodes for the reagent layer formation, the reagent cannot uniformly be applied on the electrodes because of the surface state of the electrode or a difference in the way in which the reagent spreads due to reagent liquid composition, whereby variations in the reagent quantity on the electrodes occur. That is, even when the same amount of reagent is applied by dripping, variations in spread of the reagent occur, resulting in variations in position or area of the reagent layer. Therefore, the performance of the biosensor Z is deteriorated.
Further, it is considerably troublesome to insert the correction chip for every measurement, and when it is forgotten to insert the correction chip, correction chip for example for measuring lactic acid value is inserted by mistake, or a correction chip which is for measuring blood sugar level but has different output characteristics is inserted, there occurs an error in a measured result.
The present invention is made to solve the above-mentioned problems, and has for its object to provide a biosensor which can be formed by a simple manufacturing method and has a high measuring accuracy, a biosensor in which a reagent layer is disposed uniformly on electrodes regardless of a reagent liquid composition, resulting in an uniform performance, a biosensor which enables a measuring device to discriminate correction data for each production lot only by being inserted therein without a correction chip being inserted, a thin film electrode forming method for these biosensors, as well as a method and an apparatus for quantifying using the biosensors.